Stranger in my Closet
by ImmA-steGOsaurus
Summary: FEM!Edd returns from a long night of partying with her best friends, Ed & Eddy. As she enters her dark, silent home, she feels this uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, like she shouldn't be there. ((KevinXFEM!Edd - Oneshot))


The raven hair girl climbed out of her car, from a long night of partying and fooling around with her two best friends. Her jacket draped over her shoulder while she turned towards her two, silly, friends. A smile fell upon her face as she waved 'Goodnight' to her friends, Ed and Eddy, as then climbed out of her car and ran off towards their homes, into the darkness of the night.

She pulled out her house keys as she made her way to down the pathway of her residence. At the _click_ of the door unlocking, she stepped inside the dark, silent house, locking the door behind her.

The house was silent and dark, the only sound heard was the sound of the refrigerator humming away, in the kitchen. As always, no one was home. It had always been like this, ever since she was young. Her parents were rarely ever home, with work and all. She practically lived on her own and took care of herself.

She sighed as she walked into the dark kitchen, searching for the light switch. Once the lights were turned on, she made her way to the fridge, grabbing herself a glass of milk before making her way to bed.

While drinking her milk, she couldn't help but feel this strange uneasiness. Like as if something wasn't right, or something was out of place. And knowing herself well, she strongly disliked this feeling because something bad would always come of this feeling, in the end. Yet Double D pushed the feeling aside and made her way upstairs to her room, switching the light off in the kitchen, leaving the house in darkness.

Although she had pushed the uneasy feeling aside, Double D still felt a sting of fear, in the pit of her stomach, like something was wrong. And as she grew closer to her bedroom, so did her uneasiness.

Slowly, yet silently, she drew her arm to grab the doorknob, of her bedroom door. Once her palm was firmly placed on the cool, metallic knob, she slowly and silently turned the doorknob, quickening the pace as she finally swung it fully open.

She stood there in the darkness of the doorway, to her room, panting heavily, feeling the fear wash away as embarrassment took over her with a short, yet silent, chuckle.

_What was I thinking?_ She thought to herself, still chuckling, silently to her self, while catching her breath. _There's nothing up here but the mere glow of the moonlight coming through my window. I should have known that my gut was just playing tricks on me. How silly of me?_

Double D let out a deep sigh, letting a weak smile, replace her fearful expression. She walk towards the light switch and flicked it once to let the light calm her nerves, from the spooky darkness. But the nothing changed, and the room stayed dark, illuminated only by the little moonlight, peeking through her curtains.

"Huh? That's unusual... I just had the light bulb replaced. It can't have burned out already." She flicked the switched a few more times, just to make sure, but nothing. Only darkness surrounded her.

She looked around confused, shrugging it off in the end, posting a mental sticky note to herself to have a look at the bulb in the morning.

She walked over to her night stand, hoping her lamp could send at least some light, into her dark room. But even after clicking it three – four times, nothing came of it.

_Weird.. _Concern filled her mind. _What's up with all the lights in my room, tonight? I'll have to take a look at this in the morning!_ She posted another mental reminder to herself, while searching in her drawer for a candle or a flashlight. Anything that could make the darkness seem less frightening to her.

Eventually, after all the shuffling around, at the back of her drawer, she found a flashlight. _Thank goodness!_

Suddenly she heard rustling behind her. She swerved around as fast as she could, fumbling with the flashlight, trying to get the darn thing to turn on. Fear and sweat filled her eyes, when finally the stupid thing flickered on, sending a dim light towards her bed.

Edd just stood there, panting heavily, think of reasonable solutions towards the strange noise. Maybe it was a mouse?

_No. Couldn't be. Mother had the exterminator inspect the house just yesterday._

Maybe a bat got in? _But all the windows and doors were shut closed, so it couldn't have gotten in._

Maybe your just imagining things, just like the strange uneasiness you felt moments ago. _No! I heard it loud and clear. I am certain that I was __**not**__ imagining it, that is for sure._

Before Edd could finish arguing with her mind, the rustling started again, along with a _creek_ of a door.

"WHO'S THERE!?" She swerved her body towards her closet door. Her closet door was slightly open. Along the bottom of the opening, clothes were spilled out of the closet.

A fearful, frown appeared on her face, as she repeatedly mumbled to herself, at the sight _"Messy, messy, messy."_

She slowly walked closer to the closet, looking at the mess, scolding whoever had done this.

Suddenly she froze in her tracks, as she heard the faint creak of someones footsteps, making their way towards her. Abruptly, yet slowly, the uneasy feeling she felt before, returned with great speed. Edd quickly felt regret for not believing her gut when it told her that something was definitely wrong.

Before Edd could do anything, someone grabbed her from behind, clamping her mouth shut when she tried to scream. Her flashlight fell to the ground with a _thump_, as silence filled the room.

"Shh. It's okay, darling. I'm here." The stranger's lips brushed against her ear, as he whispered in a teasing voice, sending chills down the ravenette's spine, making her shiver with fear. Even though she couldn't see the intruder, she could tell he was smirking, making her shiver and squirm, more.

He slowly removed his hand from her mouth, and continued to embrace her, nibbling on her ear, teasingly.

"W-who are you and w-what d-do you want?" She squirmed, trying to release herself from the intruder's grasp. She could feel his warm breath, on the base of her neck, making her feel uncomfortable. Who the hell was this guy? And what was he doing in her house?

"Hm? You haven't figured out yet?" His lips make contact with the base of her neck, as he kisses up her long neck, making her moan.

_That voice? It sounds so familiar?_ She thought to herself, trying to free herself from this lustful stranger's tight grasp, before kisses turned into something bigger.

Oh how she mentally beat herself for refusing to the sleepover at Ed's when her buddies had begged her to on the way home. Gosh, she prayed she would pull through all of this without getting _'hurt'_.

Abruptly, she was twirled around and pulled back into a tight embrace. She opened her eyes, slowly, trembling, looking up at stranger who had her hostage. Although it was dark in her room, the small shine of the moonlight gazed upon the intruder, letting the frightened and confused teen to see her intruder's face.

His green eye's were filled with lust, as the sparkled in the light of the moon. And his red hair poked out of his dark red cap, slightly brushing against her forehead as he came in closer to kiss it.

She merely kicked herself, realizing who it was. "Kevin!" He clamped her mouth shut, making her angry. He just smirked, his famous smirks, and forced a small chuckle, making her wince.

What in the world was Kevin doing in her house? This is no time to be making rude remarks about her and her pals.

"Surprised?" He stopped laughing and smirked again, letting his lips trail up her neck again. She shivered, feeling uncomfortable, again.

"S-Stop that." She tried speaking calmly and clearly, but it was impossible when he was kissing up her neck. But he merely ignored her, and continued to do as he pleased.

Suddenly, she felt Kevin's hands slither up and down her back, under her shirt, making her squeak. Kevin just chuckled under his breath, continuing to do that.

Heat filled Edd's entire body, making her feel so... weird. She firmly placed her hands on Kevin's warm chest and tried to push Kevin away with all her might, but he was too strong! Not to mention he was merely 6 feet tall, and was one of the strongest football player on the team, where else she was only 5'4" and was quite weak. She was no match for him!

"Kevin- I-I said.. S-sto-" She was cut off by Kevin, as she gasped, his hand on her lower back and his lips slowly sucking on the base of her neck. "K-Kev.." She was suddenly so breathless, and weak. Why was this happening to her?

Finally, Kevin stopped what he was doing. What Double D thought was finally over, it was barely the beginning of what was going to happen next.

Edd squeak, as she realized she was now being carried, in his arms, towards her bed. "KEVIN! PUT ME DOWN, NO- AH!" She yelped as he threw her onto her bed. With a _poomph_, she landed on her bed.

Before Edd could sit up and try to escape, Kevin pinned her down, leaving her completely powerless. He simply chuckled at her efforts to squirm free, underneath him.

"KEVIN!" She screamed his named, making him laugh even more. She glared up at him, pouting, which just made him laugh some more. "This is not funny! Release me this instant, or I will scream!" She glared at him, showing no fear and that she was dead serious.

"Oh really? I'd like to see you try." He smirked, challenging her, which only made her angrier.

"You asked for it." As she was about to scream, Kevin roughly kissed her, pushing his tongue through. Edd's eyes were widened, she couldn't believe he just did that!

When he finally pulled up for air, they were both quite breathless. Edd saw her chance to scream for help, but she was so breathless she could barely speak. Neither one spoke, or did anything for quite sometime, trying to catch their breaths.

Finally Kevin, broke the silence between the two, with a smirk, he retorted, "Gonna scream, huh?"

Her face flushed with anger. Who did this jerk think he was?

Kevin smirked again, and went back to her neck, licking slowly and lustfully, making her moan and squirm, beneath him.

"K-kevin.. Stop.. P-please." She spoke calmly, yet breathlessly. _Why won't he listen to me?_ She moaned as he let his tongue travel down towards her chest. She weakly, tried to twist her arms out of his grasp, but it was hopeless. She was too tired and weak to do anything against him.

Taking one hand away from her left wrist, Kevin gently slid his hand under her orange top, grasping her left breast, squeezing it ever so gently, making Edd, squeal. "Let's see what you've been hiding under those baggy shirts of yours, for all those years." He gave her a sly look, holding the hem of her t-shirt.

"Kevin! D-don't!" Double D cried, and whimpered, holding her T-shirt down, with her free hand. He only chuckled to himself, before briskly removing her shirt making her cry out loud, and scream. "Kevin!" She slapped him, with her free hand. Edd sat up, looking shocked at what she'd done.

Kevin, sat up, clenching his paining cheek. He looked her in the eye, and growled with anger. She looked back at him with fear and teary eyes, trying to back away, covering her breasts with her other arm.

"I-I'm sorry, b-but I-I warned yo- AH!" She screamed, as she was cut off, abruptly as he pinned her back down to the bed.

"You little bitch!" He spat at her, anger arose in his voice, strong. "You wanna play rough? I'll give you rough!"

And with that he tore her bra off, leaving her chest bare. She screamed, crying, and pleading for forgiveness. But Kevin was lost in his own world to care.

He let his tongue travel from her jawline all the way down to her breasts making her whimper and groan. She cried for him to stop, but he just ignored her and licked her nipples, slowly, making her shiver and moan.

"You like that don't you?" He looked up at her, smirking. Edd just turned her head away, disgusted, but he cupped her face in his hand and kissed her passionately, this time. The kiss was so sweet and powerful, it left her wanting more. He suddenly pulled away and nibbled on her ear, teasingly. "You want me to stop, huh?"

She yanked on his shirt, surprising him, pulling him down to her face, lips so close that they could feel each others warm breaths. Slowly Double D, broke the distance between each others lips and kissed him passionately, leaving a sweet, sugary taste on Kevin's tongue.

When they finally broke the kiss for air, Kevin smirked and chuckled softly. "Wow, didn't know you wanted me that much, babe."

The raven haired girl looked up at him breathlessly, her blueish-green eyes sparkling in the moonlight, that streaked through the curtains of her bedroom window. To Kevin she looked gorgeous in the moonlight. If only he could see her like this every single day.

Edd smirked at Kevin, yanking at his shirt. "Damn, someone's feisty." He chuckled, to himself, as she growled under her breath.

"Language." She look at him sternly, as he continued to chuckle.

Kevin sat up and removed his shirt, letting his abs finally breath. Double D face redden when she realized she was staring at his 6-pack. Kevin softly laughed at her, and reached in to kiss her forehead.

"Satisfied?" She only blushed, in response, which Kevin took as a 'yes'. Slowly, he moved back to her beautiful body and kissed her stomach. Edd couldn't help but giggle as he did so.

"K-Kevin. S-Stop that! It t-tickles." Kevin just smirk through the kisses and quickened the pace, making her giggle and squirm some more. "K-Kevin!"

After awhile, he finally came to a halt, laughing as he looked up at the giggly ravenette. Double D slowly calmed down, breathless. Her face was red from all the laughing.

Slowly, Kevin kissed her lips, then her forehead, her neck and back down to her breasts. Edd moans became louder and more frequent, while he slowly began to suck on her right breast, then her left, massaging the other with his hand. She could barely contain herself, now, letting her fingers roam under the red head's hat, playing with strands of his red hair, while she moaned in pleasure.

Soon, Kevin let his right hand travel down her belly, under her shorts, into her panties, making her squeak. He looked up and laughed under his breath at the shy girl, under him. "Don't worry I won't hurt you." He kissed her cheek, letting his hands roam underneath her shorts, touching as he pleased.

Edd groaned, feeling really hot and weird, as Kevin touched her. Her breathing was fast and continuous, heat taking over her body, from the position she was in.

Kevin licked up her neck, again, feeling hard, craving for more. Soon enough, as a spike of pleasure hit between his legs, he stripped Double D of the rest of her clothes, making her kick and squeal. Shocked of what he just did.

"Kevin!" She screamed, feeling her face flush with embarrassment.

"Shh.. It's okay. I'm right here." He smirked, as she pouted.

He kissed her passionately, letting his hands massage her thighs. She groaned into the kiss, pulling away to catch her breath.

Kevin grabbed her thighs, pushing them apart. Edd flushed, red, trying to protest. But knowing Kevin, he ignored her and licked her wet pussy, making her groan loudly.

She tossed her head to the side and groaned as he did it again. Double D, being the clean freak she is, felt kinda disgusted by this.

"S-stop that.." She groaned, under her breath. But he just did it again, making her groan louder. "K-Kevin.." She tossed her head side to side, letting her fingers trail under his hat, pulling at the strands of red hair.

Kevin slowly let his tongue in and out of her pussy, licking all the cum he could find, making her groan louder and more frequent. Edd could feel herself come to her climax, and groaned. Kevin could tell.

"K-Kevin... S-stop.. I- Ahh!" She felt all her liquids pour out of her, into Kevin's mouth. Kevin was satisfied and swallowed every bit of it, licking up any remains. Edd shivered, feeling so unnatural.

He came up and french kissed her. Their tongues battled for dominance, before Edd got tired and Kevin won, letting his tongue roam. As he pulled apart, he left the sweet taste of her cum all over her tongue.

Kevin could feel himself harden, and Double D could feel this through his pants. She forced a small laugh, making Kevin blush.

Edd pulled him closer, whispering in his ear, in a seductive, sexy tone, which made Kevin shiver. "Someone's ready. Hm?"

Kevin shuddered, he had never heard Edd speak like that before. Kevin was so lost in his thoughts, that he barely noticed Double D working her way through the zip on his jeans, unzipping it so she could see what he had in store for her.

Slowly, Double D successfully unzipped and pulled Kevin's pants down, beginning to pull away his boxers. Kevin smirked, and decided to help out, pulling his bottoms off and throwing them out of sight.

Edd blushed at the sight of Kevin's long member. Kevin chuckled, with his famous smirks. "You like what you see?" Edd's cheeks darkened, as she closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. Kevin laughed softly, at her.

Kevin cupped her face kissing her lips passionately, before positioning himself towards her hole. He broke the kiss and looked her in the eye, as if to ask if she were ready.

Edd gave him a small nod, before Kevin slowly rammed into her. Edd gasped as tears came to her eyes.

Kevin looked at her apologetically. "Sorry.. First time, huh?"

She nodded slowly as Kevin wiped away her tears, before continued.

He slowly started again, thrusting a little faster each time, making Edd moan louder, in pleasure.

"Faster.." Double D moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Kevin nodded, thrusting in faster and deeper than before.

Double D's moans were more frequent, now... And kinda sexy, too, to Kevin. No, not _kinda sexy,_ but _really_ sexy! They were so breathless, sensual, sexy,... It turned him on.

Kevin thrust faster, feeling tired and sweat. He was reaching his climax. But he wasn't the only one.

Edd moaned louder, feeling breathless and unable to move. She wrapped her arms around Kevin, squeezing on his shoulders, trying to get through all the pain.

"K-Kevin.. Mmm... I-I.. Aah!" Edd cried Kevin's named as she climaxed, letting all her liquids pour out, letting a wave of pleasure hit her. She embraced Kevin, trying to catch her breath.

Just as she thought it was over, Kevin gave in one last thrust, spilling out his warm liquids inside of her, sending a wave of pleasure through both bodies.

Kevin finally, collapsed onto Edd, exhausted from the nights event. Both were breathing quite heavily.

Edd slowly grabbed Kevin's hat, wrapping her arms around his neck. She smiled as he came in for one last, long, kiss, before the both passed out.

Double D rested on Kevin's big, warm chest, still held in his embrace. She couldn't believe she just let Kevin do all this. But in the end she knew she didn't want him to stop.

Why? Simple. It's because she loved him

Kevin was her everything, even though he had teased her and her buddies ever since they were young. She knew she wanted him and would do pretty much anything and everything to make him, _her's_.


End file.
